


aim for the pun

by samodiv



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Tarabas, Gay Stuff, Kinda, Law Firm Intern Fantaghirò, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fantaghirò, Other, Punk Musician Aries, Textfic, altho it isn't mentioned ever probably, coffee shop?? i think, lotsa puppies, occasionally ooc??, polyamory!!!, tagh and aries wear mohawks tara wouldn't cut his hair ever, tagh and tara room with esmeralda i might explain at some point, the witches are married, there will be no romo(aldo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samodiv/pseuds/samodiv
Summary: [i] It had taken them two heated arguments and half a date to fall head over heels, and neither of them would consciously hurt the other.However, Fantaghirò sure looked fucking set to it as they walked in the cafe their boyfriend worked at.  [/i]nb princessx fantaghirò and their boyfriend tarabas meet a cutelots of texting lots of puns zero hetero nonsense,





	1. you catn spell punk witouht pun

**Author's Note:**

> would you look at that! he posts another fic instead of updating The Long One!  
> neat  
> anyways, this is going to be three or four chapters max and it's , idk fluff?? a lot of texting as per usual, also a super underground rare ship but cmon  
> title is a modified quote from movie one
> 
> chat names:
> 
> Dramatic - tarabas  
> tagh urself im gay/PunHater/YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN - fantaghirò

**_You have (1) messages from Dramatic_ **

_[Dramatic] : hon you have Gott a see this_

Fantaghirò rolled their eyes. This was either about a cat(again) or a client in Tarabas’s workplace with a cool mohawk, and while, yes, him and Tagh were both animal-loving punks, they'd appreciate some consideration when it came to their schedule. Tara knew damn well it wasn't quite lunch break time.

_[Dramatic] : literally dotn u dare ignore m tagh you Want to see_  
[tagh urself im gay] : Tarabas they're going to fire me if I run over to The Cave every time you see a cute pet  
[tagh urself im gay] : hold up did Esme change the chat names again  
[Dramatic] : are you even surprised  
[Dramatic] : u pointed at random objects and yelled TAG YUOURSELF IM GAY all of last nigth so  
[Dramatic] : Also this istn about a cat  
[Dramatic] : fr just come asap  
[tagh urself im gay] : you're making me a latte   
[Dramatic] : if ur not latte to the Sight  
[tagh urself im gay] : I want a DIVORSE  
**tagh urself im gay changed their name to PunHater  
Dramatic changed PunHater's name to YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN**

"Nera, can I take my break now?" _'I have to go punch my boyfriend'_ went without saying. Nera took one glance at them and waved them off with an extra chipper "Say hi to the fucker for me!"

***

People always wondered how they got along, both of them arrogant and extroverted to ridiculous levels, both of them constantly on edge, ready and willing to murder if you merely inconvenienced them - too much likeness wasn't normally a positive thing between partners. Yet they never actually argued, the aggression in their communication was soft and joking, born of fondness and not disdain; Tarabas felt encouraged, appreciated, valued with Tagh, and they enjoyed the cozy sense of security that he provided. It had taken them two heated arguments and half a date to fall head over heels, and neither of them would consciously hurt the other.

However, Fantaghirò sure looked fucking set to it as they walked in the cafe their boyfriend worked at. Tara had been a barista at The Cave for a bit over a year, after literally smirking his way to the position ("I don't care whether you know how to mix drinks, people will drink anything if you're behind the counter" - direct quote from the manager as Tara, regular customer, had been innocently slurping his frappe. In the background, Tagh choking on a chai latte.) "Incidentally", The Cave was located across the street from Nera&Blancx, law firm, also known as 100% of the hell Tagh went through on a daily basis. Still, closure regardless, Fantaghirò simply could not afford random breaks. They glared at Tara as he winked at them.

"What the actual fuck was this important?"

Tara just nodded at something behind them, preoccupied with a bunch of teenagers' orders. Tagh turned around, and - oh. 

A punk holding four puppies, smiling helplessly at the two kids squealing at said puppies, with a hand-drawn sign placed next to them saying "FOUND THEM - DON'T HAVE THE SPACE - PLEASE HELP???". Tagh's phone buzzed before they could form any coherent thought.

 _[Dramatic] : do u also want to keep all five of them_  
[YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN] : we don't have space for dogs and u know it  
[YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN] : the person thoug  _eye emoji eye emoji_ __  
[Dramatic] : I KNOW  
[Dramatic] : seriously do u wanna ask them out  
[YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN] : i have to get back tho... blancx is taking a day off and you know how much nera fucks shit up on her own  
[YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN] : btw where my latte @  
[Dramatic] : come get it nerd

"Kay so this is yours and this is for the puppy person," Tarabas handed them two steaming cups. One had a puppy drawn on it instead of a name, followed by Tara's number. Tagh snorted, then carefully maneuvered their way to the stranger's table.

"Hi, this is yours?" they forced themself to grin. The person smiled back, then stared at the scribblings on their cup in confusion. "That's the barista flirting," Tagh supplied, humor in their voice. The person let out a small 'oh'. Tagh grinned, naturally this time. "Text him if you're interested cause we sure are," they turned and walked out before hearing the stranger's response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go with More trash  
> (i hope the formatting doesnt die again...)
> 
> chat names:  
> YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN/im gna PUNch - fantaghirò  
> Dramatic - tarabas  
> puppypunk - aries
> 
> this chapter comes w the exclusive appearance of my college crush hi vanilchino man

_[Dramatic] : hon are u wrapping up  
[YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN] : actually walking twrds tube, we closed up early_

_[YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN] : nera was having one of her I Cant Work Withouh The Love Of The My Life_  
**YOU CATN SPELL PUNK WITOUHT PUN changed their name to im gna PUNch**    
[im gna PUNch] : why what's up  
[Dramatic] : hold up  
[Dramatic] : screenshot42.jpg  
[im gna PUNch] : O SHIT WADDUP

**_You have entered a conversation with Dramatic and puppypunk_ **

_[Dramatic] : here we go  
[im gna PUNch] : i cant believe u named them puppypunk  
[puppypunk] : that was me naming myself actually  
[Dramatic] : see? SEE? YOU /ARE/ TOO CUTE  
[im gna PUNch] : puppypunk what's ur name + pronouns  
[puppypunk] : aries he/him  
[im gna PUNch] : Aries would u like to go out w me and tarabas  
[im gna PUNch] : im fantaghir_ _ò btw they/them_  
[Dramatic] : tag urself im the awkward introduction After they asked him out  
[im gna PUNch] : DO U WANNA FKIN GO BRO. COME AT ME.  
[puppypunk] : im confused  
[Dramatic] : hon i think we scared him  
[im gna PUNch] : DONT HON ME DICKHEAD  
[im gna PUNch] : btw ask Esme if she wants sth from the store  
[Dramatic] : she's out actually  
[Dramatic] : ifyouknowwhatimean.jpg  
[puppypunk] : ... Both of you want to go on a date? with Me?  
[Dramatic] : aw  
[im gna PUNch] : yes, we would love to

 _[im gna PUNch] : but also w the pups if they still yours_  
[puppypunk] : NICE AF  
[Dramatic] : ARE U LIKE DROPPING HINTS THAT URE IN  
[puppypunk] : IM IN  
[im gna PUNch] : OH SHIT WADDUP  
[puppypunk] : when tho 

_[puppypunk] : and no they all got adopted!!_

_[Dramatic] : BABE U SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE THERE WERE TEARS IN MY EYES_

_[puppypunk] : SAME IT WAS MAGIC_

_[puppypunk] : THIS DORKY DAD JUST. LIKE . LOOKED AT THE SIGN_

_[Dramatic] : THIS MAN ADOPTED THE M WHILE ORDERING A VANILLA CAPUCHINO I DIED_

_[puppypunk] : AND HES JUST. UM HOW MUCH FOR THESE AND A VANILCHINO_

_[Dramatic] : SUCH A PURE MOMENT_

_[im gna PUNch] : idk if the story was more fascinating or how synched u two are_

_[im gna PUNch] : this was so gay_

_[puppypunk] : truly deeply_

_[puppypunk] : so, when do thing?_ __  
[Dramatic] : um idk hon when u free  
[im gna PUNch] : anyday but has to be after six  
[Dramatic] : BUT MY NIGHT SHIFTS WEEK  
[im gna PUNch] : Shit that starts tomorrow right??  
[Dramatic] : fuck me  
[im gna PUNch] : almost home bb ;)  
[puppypunk] : i can technically do tonight?  
[im gna PUNch] : actually a good idea?  
[Dramatic] : in three+ hrs   
[im gna PUNch] : wtf tara  
[Dramatic] : STEP OFF ME I NEED TIME TO LOOK GOOD  
[puppypunk] : im a bit busy too but i can go places in three hours   
[im gna PUNch] : ok we'll txt u the place when we decide where  
[Dramatic] : that sounds so cryptic lmao  
[im gna PUNch] : tara literally i swear to god literally if u dont  
[puppypunk] : that romance  
[Dramatic] : ikr we love each other so much ^^  
[im gna PUNch] : ewww  
[im gna PUNch] : im coming up the stairs to Punch ur face  
[Dramatic] : kinky


End file.
